


Love, Sex, Dream

by larissel



Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: LSD - a synthetic crystalline compound, lysergic acid diethylamide, that is a potent hallucinogenic drug.Baatar and Kuvira doing LSD.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love, Sex, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)_/¯

Business was beginning to pick up again – not that it ever did terribly – now that the summer holiday has finally made its appearance. Club Zaofu was seeing influxes of regulars and underage clubgoers coming by more often than before; the lines were getting longer with the smell of marijuana, piss, vomit, and other things that shouldn’t be mentioned wafting in the air.

Not today however, Club Zaofu is closed for the day for some repairs and Baatar is honestly thankful for the drunken idiot that spilled his drink all over Huan’s equipment last night. He spent most of his day reorganizing the drinks behind his bar by organizing them in alphabetical order, putting the final pieces on one of his lego sets, and he’s finally in his room, in bed and catching up on his favorite comic series. But all good things must come to an end when he heard a knock on his door.

He lets out a low grumble, thinking it was either one of his brothers or his father who needed him. He tried to ignore the knocking at first, but by the fifth one, it was obvious whoever is behind the door won’t go away until he answers. “Come in!” He shouted, not bothering to look up from the latest issue he was reading.

“Wow. You can at least pretend to be happy.” The comic in his hand flew up in the air, hitting him in his head when it came back down. The familiar fruity and tangy smell filled his nostrils, looking up to see Kuvira leaning against his doorway with an amused smile.

“Well, am I welcome or are you going to keep being grumpy?” she asked.

Baatar could see the smirk on her face and knew all too well that she, herself, knows she’s always welcome to his room with or without his permission. At this point, it’s almost more of her room than his—some of her things are in here. “Just come in already.” He said, setting his comic aside as he sat up from bed.

Kuvira strode into the room after she shut the door behind her with an overflowing wave of confidence. “Is this what you’ve been doing the entire day?” She made her way over to his bed and then took a seat on his bedside.

“N—No,” he said, enunciating the word out slowly before he lets out a short pause, “ _well_ …not really I suppose…” His sentence trailed off before setting his lips into a frown. Frankly, his day hasn’t been eventful and his services haven’t been needed for quite awhile now. The business the Beifong Family runs has been a part of them for many generations, important for them all if they don’t want to status quo to be disrupted. Then again, he isn’t exactly complaining right now, at the very least, there’s less of a mess to clean up after himself and he always wounds up coming out spotless at the end of the day.

“I thought you would still be with my mother?” he wondered.

“I was,” she answered him. “Business just ended earlier than we thought, that’s all.” There was a hint of sadness in her tone as if she was disappointed at how quickly things had ended. Still, at the end of the day, the Beifong Family won and that’s what matters the most. That she knew all too well.

“So you decided to come and see me because you got nothing more interesting to do?” He raised a brow.

“I missed you,” Kuvira pouted. “It feels like it’s been forever.” She laid flat on her back, lying on his bed.

Forever? Baatar couldn’t help it but to snort with amusement at how exaggerating she’s acting right now. Weren’t they just together earlier in the morning—literally having a quickie in an empty room where the others were outside _waiting_ before she left on that assignment with his mother and a couple of her guards.

“If it makes you feel better, I missed you too.” It wasn’t a lie, he did miss her too.

“I was hoping you would say that,” she said, crawling up to him to peck him on the lips. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it a blowjob?” he said bluntly.

“Wha—no, stop thinking about your cock for once.” She lets out a scoff with a roll of her eyes. “It’s even better though.” She sat up from his bed, sitting with her legs crossed together before she took out a small bag out from her cleavage with a huge grin.

Immediately, Baatar recognized what she was holding and shook his head. “Nope, we’re not going to be doing that. Put it back where you got it from.” He demand, sitting up straighter as he pushed her hand away.

Kuvira rolled her eyes again at how he was overreacting. “Will you just relax? It’s not like I brought in cocaine or heroin or any of the harder stuff.” She said while waving the tiny bag in front of his face that contains two small patches with smiley faces on them.

His shoulders slackened, allowing himself to relax. She wasn’t wrong and it’s not like he hadn’t done acid more than once, but he still kept himself at a distant. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” He said hesitantly, eyeing the bag warily. All he wanted to do is to read his comic and play a few of his favorite games on his computer, then call it a night.

“You…didn’t steal that from mother, right?” There was an obvious hint of worry in his tone.

“Are you fucking insane?” she whispered at him incredulously with wide eyes. “Look, I know I can be a bit crazy myself at times, but I’m not _that_ crazy.” She would never do such thing to Suyin – head of the Beifong Clan – the very woman who took her in when she was left to fend herself on the street long ago. Even if she could betray the woman, she would never do it and would rather choose to die first.

“I didn’t steal it.”

“Just making sure…” He shouldn’t have doubted her, but his family had a fair share of betrayals in the past, one of which was a close family friend. Things got ugly pretty quick when the man’s traitorous plan had been discovered, but it wasn’t all that difficult to solve the problem at the end.

Mercy isn’t a known word to the Beifongs.

“Aw,” Kuvira cooed at him, teasing him. “You were so worried for me.”

Baatar scowled. “So what if I am?”

“Nothing.” Her tone became softer and so did her eyes, becoming gentler. “I just find it sweet that you care for me so much.”

“Of course I do.” A sigh left his lips, words leaving him matter-of-factly. They’re all messed up—her and his family, including himself. They weren’t normal and there’s nothing untainted about them at all, having tasted the sweetest taste of sin and welcoming it. “You know how much I care and love you by now.” His tone became softer. Well, if there’s anything pure left in him, it would be his feelings for Kuvira.

“I know,” she laughed. “I just like hearing it from you.”

“Woman, you can be a headache sometime.” He fell back on his bed, looking up at his ceiling.

“You know what could make you feel better?” Her face appeared above his, bringing the tiny bag she held in hand before him, attempting to tempt him by giving the bag a small shake.

“I still think this is a horrible idea…”

xxx

“This…this wasn’t a good idea at all…” Baatar mumbled out, shaking his head slowly. “This…this is actually…the best idea ever!” He exclaimed with a huge grin plastered on his face, rolling over onto his side to face Kuvira who lay next to him with an equally large grin on her face.

“And yet you dare to doubt me from the start?” There was no anger in her words, moreover, she was more amused than annoyed to see how he seems to change after almost an hour passed by. It turned out great for the both of them, and besides, it wouldn’t be that much fun if he were feeling the opposite.

“I’ll apologize to you again… _later_ …” He grabbed her arm, pulling her in close to his body and held her tightly. His nose was buried in her dark locks, breathing in her scent. She smells amazing like the galaxy they all live in, traveling beyond in space while not knowing where they’re heading. “ _…to a godly tomato that held all existence…”_ He mumbled under his breath, singing along with the music currently blasting out from his stereo.

Kuvira snorted against his chest, pushing away before she gave him an odd look, trying to focus on him when it looked like she was seeing two of him. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those freaks who think God is a tomato.” She reached her hand out to try to touch his face, but found herself slightly disappointed to see she’s only seeing one of him now. How unfortunate, the fun she could’ve had with Baatar…and Baatar.

He stayed silent, watching her closely and intently when she climbed on top of him and straddled on his hips. His hands wound up on her thighs where he started rubbing circles on her expose skin. There was some sort of heavenly glow around her, looking like an ethereal being sent to him from the above where he – a simple follower – is tasked to send the good word about this divine figure.

“Hello?” There was a sudden chill sent down to his spine when she spoke to him despite how hot his body felt. “You’ve been quiet for quite awhile now.” The glow around her seems to brighten, causing his eyes to grow wider when her face drew closer to his.

“Yo—You’re my on—only G-God.” He found himself choking of those words.

“Not what I was actually asking, but I’m not complaining…” Kuvira drawled out, smirking. “Allow me to grant you this gift.” She leaned her face down to his, breathing hotly against his lips. The way he was looking at her, there was nothing innocent with the way he’s looking at her.

There’s passion written all over him, passion that burns intently and wildly in his eyes, completely raw. She could taste and feel his zeal underneath her, finding herself shaken to the very core—dripping with unmasked desire. Her vision sparked with colors of red and pink for a moment when she nearly drowned to her overwhelming emotions.

“Let me worship you.” Baatar’s grip on her thighs tightened, itching to feel more of her. “Let me love you forever.” _‘And give me the taste of your virtue and sin.’_ He wanted to add while finding himself getting more desperate by each passing minute that felt torturously slow, swallowing thickly when she pressed herself down on him. His vision was nearly obscure by a blinding flash of light, feeling as though he had been truly touched by a divine being from above…or maybe something more sinful from below.

“You can be so pathetic sometime,” she said, smirking with a shake of her head as she moved her hands down to undo his pants.

“And you can be a bitch most of the time,” he shot back with a smirk of his own.

Neither of them meant what they said – well, _mostly_ – it’s just always way more fun to tease each other and poke each other’s nerve before jumping on one another, fucking until the morning sun comes up or when they can’t move anymore.

Silence once more filled the entirety of the room with the exception of a soft melody fading in and out in a rhythmic beat, playing from the stereo that seemingly resonates with how the two young lovers felt for one another; gentle and warm colors seems to have overtake them, the colors of desire, happiness, and love. An odd sight to see something so pure from two people who done no good. Once the last pieces of their clothing have been discarded and forgotten, they both finally leaned in for a much needed passionate kiss—an explosion of colors sparkled behind their eyes that can be felt throughout the universe for all infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, I should start writing more of this AU. It's fun writing trash for a trashy family.  
> I SAY IT WITH LOVE.


End file.
